Where For Art Thou Yami?
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Yugi has to do an assignment on Romeo and Juliet for school, but after Anzu interrupts and does something completely unexpected, Yugi has to go search for Yami who has disappeared into the puzzle. How will this small turn of events bring the two closer? (Puzzleshipping)


So I got the idea for this story from my lovely friend Scythemeister93. We were talking and she said something about Yugi getting lost in Yami's soul room, and thus this story was born! Enjoy the puzzlefeels :3

* * *

"What do you think, Yami?"

The spirit had been too busy staring at the patterns on Yugi's bedsheets to notice the boy had spoken. Yami looked up, to see Yugi sitting at his desk looking at him expectantly. He was aware that Yugi had been attempting to start on his English assignment, so Yami hadn't been paying very much attention. After all, it was about an old Shakespearean play that had been overused way too many times.

Romeo and Juliet.

Every kid who ever went to school had to watch the movie for it at least once and do some sort of assessment related to it, no matter what school you went to, and Yugi's was no exception. He couldn't understand why it was so important, as it was about two strangers going to bed together and getting killed because of it. Not to mention all the other casualties along the way because of the stupid war between the families. Yugi's class had been forced to watch the dreaded tragic love story and then write a persuasive speech about it. They each had to pick a character that didn't have a gruesome fate and present a speech as that character explaining why they aren't to blame for the previous events of the play.

Yugi turned his computer chair to face Yami, who's spirit was sitting across from the boy on his bed. "Do you think I should choose to speak as Benvolio?" Yugi asked again. "Or did he die? I can't remember..." Yugi turned back around to his laptop to figure out which characters were still alive by the end of the play.

Yami chuckled, "Yugi, you should know I would be of no help," he explained, "I don't know anything about this so called play of yours, let alone know how to write a speech about it."

Yugi spoke without turning around as he typed, "There isn't much to know. Boy meets girl. They fall in love, have sex. Everyone gets angry. People kill each other. They both commit suicide. The end." He looked over his shoulder to Yami who was sitting there looking quite confused.

"But why do they commit suicide?" Yami asked. "That's just ridiculous."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Yugi explained, turning back around again. "Because their families hate each other Romeo runs away to hide, and Juliet has to marry this guy that she doesn't like so she fakes being dead to get out of it. Then Romeo hears that's she dead so he kills himself, and then she wakes up and realises he's dead so she does the same." Yugi watched as the confused expression on Yami's face didn't disappear.

"...Right," he said. "And this is a play, why?"

Yugi shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know, it's Shakespeare. He's basically the most well known playwright from...whatever time line he lived in. But some people find it romantic." He turned back to the computer as he continued thinking of a character to pick.

"Like who?" Yami asked curiously.

"Anzu thinks it's romantic," Yugi said over his shoulder, "The whole forbidden love thing."

Yami sat back on Yugi's bed, crossing his arms lightly over his chest as he looked around the room. "And what do you think of it?" he asked casually, looking down at Yugi's manga collection.

"Hm?" Yugi turned around, "Of what?" he asked.

"Love," Yami said simply, waiting until he had said the word before he looked back to Yugi, still holding his poker face.

The boy's face showed a hint of pink as he thought about his answer. "Well, I uh-" he was saved from answering when they heard a familiar chirpy voice at the door to Yugi's bedroom.

"Hey Yugi!" It was Anzu, and she poked her in through the door with a smile.

The previously flustered Yugi turned to the door, "Oh, hi Anzu, how'd you get in?" he asked.

"Your grandpa let me in," she said cheerfully, sitting down on Yugi's bed. Yami had to quickly shuffle over so that she didn't sit on him, and Yugi stifled a laugh. Yami just sat on the end of Yugi's bed with his arms crossed, suddenly amused with various other things in Yugi's room.

Anzu asked Yugi what he was doing, and he explained how he was trying to pick which character he was going to be for his English speech.

"I picked the nurse," Anzu said, pointing to the character on the web page that Yugi had open. Yugi complained about how hard it was to start the assignment, so Anzu insisted on helping him out. Yami waited patiently as Anzu sat with Yugi, practically writing the start of his assignment for him. "It's so romantic," Anzu mused, as she typed. She was explaining the whole Romeo and Juliet situation before starting with the actual speech.

"What is?" Yugi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The whole tragic love story," she explained. "Boy meets girl. They fall in love, but they can't be together because of their families dispute, though they do it anyway because they can't live without each other," she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Mhmm," Yugi nodded, only half listening.

Anzu then sighed, turning to face the boy. "Okay Yugi, this whole Romeo and Juliet stuff is bugging the crap out of me," she admitted.

Her sudden change of mood surprised Yugi, "what do you mean, Anzu? You were just saying-"

She interrupted him, obviously wanting to get to the point. "No I love the story, it's just that it's reminded me of something and that's bugging me," she said, fiddling with the pen in her hand that she'd picked up from the desk.

"Well what's bugging you?" Yugi asked, completely oblivious.

"The fact that...I haven't told you..." she hesitated, biting her lip.

Yugi gave her an encouraging look, "haven't told me what?" he asked. "Don't be afraid Anzu, you know you can tell me anything," he smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I..." she was looking everywhere but at Yugi, and then she gave a frustrated sigh and did something that Yugi had never expected.

She kissed him.

Yami hadn't been paying any attention to their conversation up until now, so when he saw Anzu kiss Yugi he almost fell off the bed, completely shocked. He stared wide eyed at them for a moment, before he couldn't bear the sight anymore, and he withdrew into the puzzle, hiding in the deepest most secluded corner he could find.

That had hurt. That had hurt a lot. Yami had had strong feelings for Yugi for a while now, he even thought that he could be in love, but seeing that crushed him. He'd never have a chance with Yugi now. Anzu was beautiful and smart and talented, what guy wouldn't go for her? He sat in the maze of his soul room, in a dark corner he'd never been able to find before. Because he didn't want to be found. He just sat in there by himself feeling more lonely than ever, and hoped that the pain of seeing Yugi with somebody else would pass.

Surprised, Yugi had pushed Anzu off of him, trying to hide the blush on his face. Sure she was beautiful, but it wasn't her that he was interested in. He had to awkwardly explain to her that he didn't return her feelings, and she apologised, before leaving, feeling like she'd ruined their friendship. Yugi'd first concern wasn't that however. He had noticed just after pushing Anzu off him that Yami had disappeared. He couldn't feel the other's presence anywhere near, either. He held up the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, calling out to Yami. There was no answer. Where had he gone?

Yugi decided the only logical explanation was that he was inside the puzzle somewhere and that he may have gotten lost in the maze that was his soul room, so Yugi decided to go look for him. Holding the puzzle in his hands, Yugi closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was standing in his own soul room, filled with all the things that defined who he was. He briskly walked across the room and opened the door, peering out into the corridor of no-man's-land. It was dark and silent as always. He carefully made his way across the small corridor to the door of Yami's soul room, before pushing it open and peering inside. It looked like it always did, huge and confusing. Taking a deep breath, Yugi stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked around at the endless stairwells and doors that lead off in every direction possible.

"Pharaoh?" he called out. The only response however, was the echo of his own voice.

_I'll find you, Yami,_ he thought, before he set off to go search for the Pharaoh. He silently wandered through the endless corridors of Yami's soul room, through various doors and up and down stairwells. Each door he went through simply lead him to more doors, each corridor opening out into many others, and each stairwell leading him to more stairs. It was an endless maze, and Yugi was afraid that he may get lost soon. He wondered why Yami had disappeared so suddenly without any word of warning at all, it didn't seem to make any sense. Yugi tried to think of when it was he had disappeared and what was going on at the time. _He disappeared when Anzu kissed me!_ Yugi thought with a sudden realisation. _Oh no, this is a mistake!_ Yugi then started running, desperate to find Yami and straighten things out.

Yami could see nothing but darkness. He didn't quite know where he was, nor did he really care. He just wanted to be alone, so that he could be miserable in peace. Of course Yugi wouldn't feel the same way for him, he's had Anzu all along! Yugi would probably have never even thought of casting an eye in Yami's direction as long as she's been around. He couldn't blame the boy, either. She was gorgeous, very smart, good at what she does and a very talented dancer. And what was Yami? An ancient spirit that lived in Yugi's puzzle, he didn't even have his own body.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes, feeling nothing but pathetic for having such feelings for Yugi. It was silly, he knew that, but he couldn't deny how he felt. He was interrupted from his miserable thoughts when he heard something in the distance. He opened his eyes again, concentrating on the sound. Usually the twists and turns of his soul room would be completely silent unless there was another person in there. The shadow creatures that lurked in the dark corners only ever made noise when disturbed. This worried Yami, and he stood up, slowly walking closer towards the sound.

The next sound that reached his ears was painfully familiar. "Pharaoh!" It was Yugi. Yami instantly started running towards the sound of the boy's voice, for it sounded like he was in distress. If Yugi had come looking for him, there was a high chance that he could have stumbled upon one of the shadow creatures lurking in the deeper parts of his soul room. Yami quickened his pace as he heard Yugi's cries became louder, he was definitely in some sort of trouble. He turned corner after corner, following the sound of Yugi's voice and the unmistakable sound of something colliding with one of the stone walls. Yami turned another corner, and stopped dead in his tracks as a pile of bricks fell and smashed on the ground in front of him. He looked up, and saw a huge black dragon with two heads leering up over Yugi, who was backed into a corner.

"Yugi!" he called out in alarm. Yugi turned and a look of relief passed over his face as he saw Yami. The dragon took this distraction as another chance to swing his large tail at the boy however, and Yugi let out a cry as he ducked out of the way, and another wall crumbled to the ground. He wasn't able to get very far however, he was still trapped by the large figure of the two headed dragon. Yami took a few steps back, before running up and jumping onto the dragon's back, holding it's ears so that he didn't fall off. The beast roared in complaint, and started thrashing around madly, trying to get the man off of him.

"Yugi!" Yami called out, "Quick, get out of there!" he held onto the beats ears as tight as he could so as not to fall off, or the landing would be quite painful. Yugi ran around the beast so that he was in the same place Yami was standing moments ago, with corridors on either side of him to make for an easy escape.

Yami could feel his grip slipping as the beast continued to thrash around, in an attempt to throw him off. "Yugi!" he called out to the boy, "Use your deck!" Yugi looked down to his arm where a duel disk had appeared, and without a second thought, he drew his first card, already knowing what it would be.

"Dark Magician!" He called out, summoning the monster. Yugi's favored magician appeared, and readied itself to attack the dragon. "Attack!"

Yami waited until the last moment, then he jumped off of the beast as the Dark Magician launched its attack on the dragon, destroying it in one shot. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as the Dark Magician returned to his deck, and he looked over at Yami who was kneeling on the ground a few meters away, trying to gain his breath back.

Yami was still breathing heavily as he stood up and walked over to Yugi, "I thought I warned you not to go wandering in here by yourself, you had me really worried," he said breathlessly.

Yugi placed his deck back in his belt as the duel disk disappeared once again. "Well you had me worried!" he replied, "I came looking for you when you disappeared." Yami didn't say anything, so Yugi continued. "Look, what Anzu did was a mistake, I don't have feelings for her at all." Yami's expression softened upon hearing that, and his eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope. Yugi took this as a good sign, "If you love her, then-"

It was at this point that Yami interrupted, quite confused all of a sudden, "Wait a minute," he said, holding a hand up, "You think I'm in love with _Anzu_?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Yugi's face then turned to one of confusion, "Wait...so you're not?" he asked, bewildered.

Yami shook his head, "Certainly not. My heart is somewhere else..." he averted his gaze from Yugi's, mentally scolding himself for saying such words. It would only put him in a tight spot if Yugi became curious.

Yugi looked surprised, "So then who is it?" he asked curiously.

_Uh oh._ "Who's what?" Yami asked, trying to sound confused though he knew very well what Yugi was talking about.

"Who is it that you're in love with?" Yugi asked eagerly. Yami turned away as his cheeks burned red, _this isn't good,_ he thought.

"That's not important," he said, as he started to move along the corridor. Yugi ran to catch up with Yami and walk beside him.

"How come?" Yugi asked, not caring that he was pestering Yami. He was too eager to find out who it was that Yami had feelings for.

Yami sighed, not looking at Yugi as they walked along the corridor. "Because they'll never feel the same way, now can we talk about something else please?"

Yugi understood that Yami clearly didn't want to talk about the matter, but he was eager to help. If Yami didn't return his feelings the least he could do was help him with whoever he did have feelings for.

"How do you know that though?" he said, moving to stand in front of Yami, causing the man to stop in his tracks. Yami had a startled look on his face after Yugi had suddenly stepped in front of him, but he composed himself quickly. He stuttered for a moment, before saying that it couldn't have been possible, and trying to move past Yugi. The boy grabbed his arm as he moved past and spun him around, so that they were facing each other once again.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" he asked, "I just want to help, I promise I won't tell them," he gave him an encouraging smile.

Yami sighed and muttered, "I'm not worried about you telling them..." he looked down at the wall that was next to them, tracing the lines of the bricks with his eyes.

"Then what are you worried about? You know you can tell me anything," Yugi said with an encouraging smile. Yami loved that smile of his, it always assured him of that very fact, that he could tell Yugi anything. He sighed, maybe he should just tell him and get it over with so that Yugi would stop pestering him. Even if he managed to get out of it for now Yugi surely wouldn't give up his endeavor to find out.

Yami finally looked at Yugi, sighing as he spoke, "I'm worried about what you'd think of me," he admitted.

Yugi blinked in surprise, he'd never thought that Yami would be so worried about his opinion on the matter. "I'm not going to think any less of you no matter what you're answer is, you should know that," he said with a smile. "You're always going to be the most important person to me, no matter what. Nothing will change that." Yugi smiled up at Yami, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. "Now come on, who is it that you're in love with? I'm dying to know!" he bounded up and down, bursting with eagerness.

Yami sighed, and squeezed his eyes shut, blurting out the words he thought he would never say. "It's you that I'm in love with..." He opened his eyes again and looked at Yugi, while biting his lip. Yugi was staring at him with wide eyes, and a blush creeped it way onto his cheeks. He was completely speechless. With a face as red as a tomato, Yami turned to walk away, suddenly regretting his decision.

It only took Yugi a moment to realise that Yami intended to walk away, and he instantly grabbed Yami's hand to stop him. Yami stopped, turning back to look at Yugi in a mix of surprise and confusion. Then in one swift motion, Yugi pulled Yami towards him, so that he could wrap his arms around the other's neck.

Yami looked stunned, "Yugi, what are you-" He was not able to finish his sentence however, for Yugi had silenced the other by kissing him. Yami was in complete shock for a moment, before he gladly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, smiling into the kiss. Yami's head felt dizzy, and he stumbled back into the wall as their lips moved together, causing a low moan to sound from his throat. Yugi chuckled against his lips, and Yami just smiled, before pressing his lips against Yugi's once again, only this time more passionately. Yugi melted into his arms as his head spun from the sudden force of Yami's lips, but it only made him want more, as he tangled his hands in Yami's hair, tugging on it ever so lightly.

They stayed like that for several minutes, wrapped in each others embrace as they kissed, two waves of bottled up emotions clashing together fiercely. Yami could easily say that it was one of the best moments of his current life, as he held Yugi in his arms. He no longer regretted telling Yugi those words, for they had been the final stepping stone to bring them together. At the back of his mind, Yami remembered the whole Romeo and Juliet thing, and he silently thought to himself, this is much more romantic.

They finally managed to pull away from each other, in need of air, but they didn't loosen their grip on each other, as their eyes locked, bright smiles on their faces.

"Still think Romeo and Juliet is stupid?" Yugi asked with a playful smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Yami replied, returning the look Yugi was giving him. "Our story is much more interesting." And with that, he turned them around so that he could push Yugi against the wall, and pressed their lips together once again.

* * *

so there you go, happy puzzlefeels for you all XD

I don't know why, but it took me forevere to finish this, and im not overly happy with the last 1/4 of it but meh i like it as a whole :D

I have TONS of other ideas swirling around in my head so there will probably be more one shots and stories that pop up soon, so keep your eyes peeled ;)

PharaohsThrone :)


End file.
